ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Galactron
is a alien mecha that appeared in Ultraman Orb. Subtitles: * * Stats *Height: 61 m *Weight: 61,000 t *Origin: Alternate Dimension History Ultraman Orb After the disaster involving Maga-Orochi, peace had seemingly returned to Earth until mysteriously, several portal like objects brought forth a gigantic robot! Soon after, Naomi Yumeno affectionately named it "Galactron", and the creature was researched by a group of scientists, including Shin Matsudo, while being kept off limits by VTL, eventually, the beast finally activated, going haywire almost immediately and capturing Yumeno. It soon stormed off into the still repairing Tokyo, where it rampaged, using its portals to wreak havoc across the city, soon enough, Orb appeared on the scene, who had the whole time had a suspicion of the organism, and subsequently tried to figure a way to defeat the beast without harming Yumeno, while Galactron scanned Orb for all of his weaknesses, unbeknownst to him. Orb then attempted to fight the beast, but to no avail, as Galactron's portals were too powerful for Orb. Orb retaliated by moving Galactron to the Inacsessible Forrest to save the city from being destroyed, Orb then transformed into his Hurricane Slash form and tried to use his Orb Slugger Lance to quickly defeat the beast, but Galactron grabbed the Trident like weapon away from him and tossed it away. Then it extended an enormous sword and impaled him, which seemingly killed the silver hero. Galactron then tossed Orb aside, causing the Ultra to dissipate into particles from the lack of energy to fight. The mecha then communicated with the remaining men of the SSP and used its Galactron Spark to turn the peaceful landscape into chaotic wasteland. Witnessing the destruction, Gai transformed into his Thunder Breaster form in a last-ditch effort to stop the robot. In this berserk form, Orb effortlessly destroyed the robot's shield with a boosted punch in the air, grounding the latter as a result. The Ultra then kicked it away and it soon got back up. Unlike Maga-Orochi, Galactron proved himself to be evenly matched in combat against Thunder Breaster. It then fired his lasers at the Ultra and launched its right hand via dimensional travel to attack Orb. Slightly hurt by Galactron's unprecedented technique, Orb managed to grab the remote-controlled mechanical hand and channel his dark energy to disable its function. Throwing it back at the mecha, Orb seized its braid and forcefully pulled it out, inadvertently disrupting its control over Naomi in the process. Orb continued to brutally assault Galactron, with Naomi screaming with terror in captivity inside the robot. He ripped out Galactron's left arm and used it to hit the mecha until it was seemingly defeated. Before an enraged Orb could impale the robot with its own left arm, he managed to restrain himself as a result of Jetta's pleading. The robot capitalised on the opportunity to strike him with its laser beams, but Orb shielded himself with the ironic use of the mecha's arm. Before Galactron gets another chance to attack, Orb seal its fate by firing his Zettcium Ray at the robot, destroying it for good in an impressive explosion. Unfortunately, the mecha's demise indirectly resulted in the critical injury of Naomi Yumeno. Trivia *Voice Actress: Miyabi Matsuura *Galactron bears a striking resemblance to the Toho mecha Kiryu. *Galactron continues the trend of humans naming Kaiju, as he was named by Naomi Yumeno. **Naomi Yumeno gave it the name Galactron by combining Jetta's or Shin's suggested name: by Jetta; by Shin. *The sound effect of Galactron for his special technique, is a reused Greeza's sound effect. *Galactron's goal, of 'resetting' Earth is similar to the goal of the antagonists of the third Ultraman Cosmos Movie. *It was theorized by Orb/Gai, that the machine was dumped on Earth by an extra-dimensional civilization, who no longer wished to deal with its destructive behavior. *In the Crunchyroll subs its name is spelled Galactron. Powers and Weapons *Dimensional Transportation: Galactron can interdimensionally travel via circular symbols. *Shield: These same shield can protect Galactron from attacks. *Organism Scan: Galaktron can scan objects to analyze them for strengths and weaknesses. *Entity Transportation: Galactron can transport organisms inside of it via it's chest crystal. *Internal Wiring Control: Galactron can control the actions of his own wiring to do as it pleases. **Entity Link: By connecting one of it's wires to that of a victims brain, Galactron can control that person too. It can relay speech through this means to an intercom. *Laser Beams: Galactron is capable of firing various laser beams from multiple locations on its body, such as its eyes and arms. * : A large braid attached to its neck that can pick up and lift opponents. * : Galactron can flip up the weapon on its left hand, to stab its target, this seems to be able to nearly kill its victim. * : Galactron flies up, charges a laser beam in its chest and then fires it, like Galactron's other attacks, it is powerful. *Galactron Cannon: The weapon on Galactron's left hand, which can fire an electrical like laser from it, however, this seemed to only mildly annoy Thunder Breaster, the weapon can also be detached from Galactron's arm. UO-Galaktron Screenshot 013.jpg|Galaktron Blade UO-Galaktron Screenshot 012.jpg|Galaktron Shaft Galaktron Spark.jpeg|Laser Galaktron_Final.jpeg|Galactron Spark Galaktron Shield.jpeg|Shield Galaxtron_Cannon.jpeg|Galactron Cannon image Galctron Sprk.jpeg|Galactron Spark Gallery Ultraman Orb UO-Galaktron Screenshot 001.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 002.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 003.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 004.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 005.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 006.jpg Galaktron deactivated.jpeg Galaktron closeup.jpeg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 007.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 008.jpg Ha.jpeg Galaktron Atatcks.jpeg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 009.jpg RoJ.png UO-Galaktron Screenshot 010.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 011.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 012.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 013.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 014.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 015.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 016.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 017.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 018.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 019.jpg Orb kill Galactron.jpeg Galactron Blade.jpeg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 020.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 021.jpg UO-Galaktron Screenshot 022.jpg Image channeled light and darknss.jpeg Image LAND.jpeg Image TB dRk and light.jpeg Image TB00020.jpeg Image000000199.jpeg Image TB0018.jpeg ImageTB 0015.jpeg Image Tb1111.jpeg Image shock!!.jpeg Image DP2.jpeg Image DP.jpeg Image Galctron sword TB.jpeg Image TB0014.jpeg Image electric shock.jpeg TB 0011image.jpeg Image orb throw?.jpeg Image tb06.jpeg ImageTN.jpeg Orb kick 22!image.jpeg Image orb kick!!!.jpeg Image orb punch!!!!.jpeg Image DEM.jpeg Image orb kick.jpeg Image orb punch.jpeg Miscellaneous Galaktron Card.jpeg|Kaiju Card Galaktron.jpeg tmp_4556-FB_IMG_1474426576739-498352371.jpg gyaraktoron.png Galaktron Orb.jpeg Thunder Breaster defeats Galak.jpeg|Galaktron being attacked by Orb Thunder Breastar via his own weapon. Galaktron 2.png Merchandise A figure of Galaktron will be released in October. The figure will be in the DX line though it stands at nearly 10 inches or 240mm Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Mechas Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen